Pretty Reckless
by cheriper
Summary: SasuSaku Sometimes, a series of poor decisions and a tragic event pushes everything off a cliff to find their rightful places in the puzzle.


**Title: Pretty Reckless**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sometimes, a series of poor decisions and a tragic event pushes everything off a cliff to find their rightful places in the puzzle.  
><strong>Theme<strong>: Alternate Universe  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Burning / Ignite  
><strong>Medium<strong>: Fanfiction  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Warning(s)<strong>: Sexual situations. Character Death.

_**Dedication: This is for Agnetha, my wonderful wife and beta-reader who can put up with my weird pot bunnies and chronic misspelling of the word," betrothal". You are THE BEST, wifey~**_

* * *

><p><em>"Once again, the rebel group Akatsuki has been seen roaming around the Victoria Belt, scouting for more Cosmic Ships to loot. The Akatsuki started their piracy last year after the fallout within the Uchiha Family. Prime Minister Uchiha Fugaku issued a statement <em>confirming_ the alleged disinheritance of former Captain Uchiha Itachi. This is just a sad news for us citizens of Konoha, isn't that right Hayato?"_

Uchiha Sasuke, clad in only a towel after a relaxing bath, turned off the tube inside his pad. _Rubbish news_, he thought, as he sifted through his closet to look for his red coat uniform. Since when did the public care about their family? As long as Konoha's Prime Minister kept the economy afloat and maintained the peaceful order they believe they have, the cosmic community should be satisfied. Their family drama should not be warranted as additional entertainment.

Not that the recent news is completely true.

It _is_ true that there had been fallout within their family. But Itachi wasn't disinherited. Not yet, at least. Until Fugaku deems that this is just a late rebellious phase his always so-obedient son Itachi suffers, it will remain as it is. And until his deluded Father stops thinking so, they can do nothing to persuade him to believe that Itachi had indeed left him and his beliefs, as well as the family name.

It was so difficult for him, the younger Uchiha – the one who was always hidden in the background, when Itachi submitted a letter of resignation to the Prime Minister. He said that he no longer believed that the citizens of Konoha, genetically-engineered to be perfect, are _superior_ to the Leaf people. Itachi stood his ground, stating that Konoha stemmed from Leaf and that at the very core of our existence, we share the same material as Leaf.

Sasuke snorts at the memory. Of course they are. But what makes Konoha different from Leaf is that they are a stronger line of human beings, capable of more things than a superior Leaf person.

With Itachi's change of belief, Fugaku was outraged. Who wouldn't? A father who had planned and prepared everything for Itachi—his admission into the Elite Cosmic Academy, his service to the Cosmic Alliance and his rise into ranks until he becomes the next Prime Minister—it was all laid out in front of him. And he just threw everything away just because of that stupid looking Leaf girl with that weird lip piercing.

Sasuke couldn't blame his Father for believing that this was just a rebellious phase for Itachi. After all, anyone who has seen Itachi's new comrades would think they were selling drugs instead of "fighting for equality".

He finished dressing himself with the red coat uniform, pinning a FAITH badge on his left breast pocket before heading out for the cockpit. His father had called for a meeting after he landed together with his team at 0900 hours. It must be an important meeting for it to be issued so suddenly. Plus, the sudden break that was given to his team seemed rather fishy at the moment.

He could not deny, though, that that break was very much needed. His team had been in the field for months and mission after mission was given out. It had been a crucial period for Konoha after Leaf's attack on their satellite territory,Okayama. Many people had died that day just because of the so-called injustice given by Konoha to Leaf.

It wasn't Konoha's fault that Leaf people were forever hungry for more that they decided to tweak into Nature and develop better genes that will enable better performance for their specimens. It wasn't Konoha's fault that Leaf ostracized the very own Frankenstein they created just because Konoha is more superior – in aesthetics, intelligence, agility...in everything!

In fact, Konoha was grateful to Leaf for bestowing such skills and opportunities to them. But, at the same time, they wouldn't want anything to do with Leaf after they booted them out of the only habitual planet in the whole universe. Thankfully, they were able to create their own habitat.

And when Konoha was eventually flourishing and achieving greater heights in their civilization, Leaf started to hurl derogatory remarks about being ingrates and barbarians and a hazard to mankind. The attack onOkayamawas backed by their own foolish reason thatOkayamawas being a threat to their own natural satellite, The Moon.

But The Moon wasn't even theirs anymore, to begin with. They have bartered it during the CE 53 Earth Alliance Federation with Konoha's industrial satellite, Tokyo-fu. If this wasn't proof enough for Leaf's greed, he didn't know what was.

Upon reaching the main hall of the Kusanagi, where the cockpit was situated, Sasuke took one long sigh before bracing himself for the inevitable. Inside the cockpit, the atmosphere was foreboding with calmness. This can never be good.

He approached his Father, who was oddly calm in his seat, his back turned towards him. Beside his Father was Council Member Representative Haruno Hiroki, probably chatting about the current state of Hyogo, the fifth provincial satellite of Konoha.

And the most disconcerting part of the picture was the bored stance of Lieutenant Haruno Sakura, daughter of Representative Haruno, and one of the three members of Team Uchiha.

Sasuke took the seat to the right of Fugaku. "Ah, Sasuke. Good to have you today." Representative Haruno extended his hand. He politely shook it, sparing a glance at Sakura who was seated directly in front of him. The big geographical model table of Konoha and its satellite was the only thing in between them. It was spacious enough to protect his personal space, but the tension that hung around the air still managed to choke him.

"Good day to you, too, Representative."

Fugaku cleared his throat once before tackling the inevitable. "Sasuke, Lieutenant Haruno, I think we're all aware of the situation we have here."

Sakura, who – judging by her comfortable white and green blouse - was disturbed by the emergency meeting while she was out, cut the older Uchiha. "Pardon me, Sir, but what situation are we talking about here?"

For a moment, Sasuke thought his Father was fighting off an impending migraine with the way his brows furrowed. But maybe his strong will overrode whatever irrational anger was brought upon by Sakura's very brave inquiry.

Suddenly, a chuckle cut through the impending doom. "Sakura, I cannot blame you for your lack of awareness, but surely you must remember the attack onOkayama. It has brought our people into a state of distress and uneasiness. This has caught our attention. How can it not?"

"Enough, Haruno-san. As you have heard, the Okayama Attack forced panic upon our citizens and to control this, the council have thought of several activities that could guide our people back to their comforts. We have issued a statement that we have everything under control – political and otherwise. But as suit pilots and members of the Cosmic alliance, you both know what is really happening out there in the field lines."

Sasuke looked pensive for a moment. "All those recon missions you've sent us. They weren't just to scout for Akatsuki." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes. We purposely sent your team away from the colonies immediately after the attack. We prolonged your stay in space, because the two of you," Fugaku's calculating eyes looked from Sasuke to Sakura. "are our last hope."

"No." Sakura stood up from her seat and immediately beelined to the door. Her father caught hold of her arm, stopping her in her tracks. But she was a pilot, trained for combat inside and outside a mobile suit. "I can see where this is going, and I'm not going to sit there and watch the head of my country sacrifice my own happiness just to produce a farce for these people who don't even have to work for their peace! No. I cannot stand for this!"

"Lieutenant, this has been going on for as long as Sasuke's existence."

It was just so like his father to forget his age. "Twenty-three, Father."

Fugaku just gave him a pointed glare, before turning his attention again to the squirming lady in Representative Haruno's arms. "Sakura, this would have eventually happened sooner or later. No matter what circumstances take place. These attacks on our colonies have just catalyzed the inevitable."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest when Fugaku cut her off with a statement that stole the air from her lungs.

"Besides, I was under the impression that you are in love with my son. Isn't that right, Hiroki-san?"

Sakura visibly froze, mumbling a _That was low._ She ceased struggling further, before continuing. "Our betrothal was a mere engagement of convenience between two families, not a diplomatic chess move, Sir. The contract states that it would benefit the two families, and right now, I cannot see what benefit it could bring forth in our respective families, Sir."

It was a smart choice of words. And truthful, too. But, given the situation, Sasuke doubted that Fugaku will heed such reasons. He had a country to save, and he is going to save it even if it costs him his son.

Something in his chest constricts, and it is beyond physical pain that moves him to stand up. "Father, I do not consent."

"Sasuke, what temerity-"

"I am in love with someone else. Someone who I believe the people of Konoha will love more dearly than Lt. Haruno." He fixed his onyx eyes at his father, scared of the emotions that will play by Sakura's face.

He had known about her affections for him for quite some time now. They both went to theEliteCosmicAcademy, and he knew everything stemmed from there. It was only convenient for their families that Sakura fell in love with Sasuke. Or so they thought.

Sasuke, being the political pawn of their family (never the ace because that was what Itachi's role was), was supposed to secure the Uchiha's diplomatic relations with the Harunos – one of the most influential families in Konoha – as part of his Father's conquest for political monopoly. But he didn't want that. He believed that he deserved more than what was given to him, but his father was too blinded by the shine of Itachi's fake glimmer. It was his moment of success when Itachi turned his back against them.

But this betrothal was surely an inconvenience. Not only did he not want it, but during a brief stay in Shimane, a colony near Okayama, he met Tojo Karin, the controversial daughter of Representative Tojo. During that time, he was a freelance photographer, with time and money in excess and Karin was on her usual rampage of drugs and sex. And they both believed that it was that stupid red string of fate, because as Karin said, _"Why else would two dysfunctional, political attention-whore progenies meet? What are the chances we'd come across each other?"_

Although a few months after that gig, Sasuke was called by his mother to take up an offer from the Academy. And he couldn't say no to opportunities to one-up Itachi.

"If you are talking about Representative Tojo's daughter, you are going to be disappointed." By this time, Sakura was calm enough that Haruno Hiroki managed to persuade her to sit back.

"Fugaku-san, if I may speak? Thank you." Rep. Haruno fished out a small envelope with green lace and bow before handing it out to Sasuke.

"Next week is my daughter's 23rd birthday. We have decided to announce your betrothal in public. Of course, you are going to be Sakura's date then. We just want to appease our people with your matrimony." He held Sakura's hand. "We wouldn't want you to sacrifice your happiness for us. We're doing this for our country."

* * *

><p>"How noble." Yamanaka Ino snorted as she fished out a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. Tonight was the dreaded Engagement Announcement. It wasn't even her birthday party in her mind. After telling Ino the motives behind such a glamorous event, her emotions continued to spiral downwards.<p>

"Although honestly, Forehead, there are fates worse than this."

Sakura faked inspecting her nails. She knew she's just going to rove her eyes around, trying to find her date who should have escorted her upon her entrance. Sasuke never ceased to fail her expectations as a betrothed.

"Like what, Ino-pig? I'm pretty sure falling in love with someone who doesn't even want to be seen with you is one of the tortures in the seventh ring in hell."

"And, apparently, I'm more versed in Dante than you are. Which shocks me." Ino downed her flute before fishing for another round. "Me, the dumb blonde model, more well-read than the Academy salutatorian."

"I'm serious, Ino! Sometimes, I wish I had fallen in love with someone else. Anyone else. Sasuke just makes it so easy to hate myself even more. It's not like my Stepmother isn't doing a great job at that."

"But, you know, there never was a time when you weren't in love with him. So the idea is kind of you not being in love with Sasuke is kinda weird."

Sakura let out a sigh. "Yeah. I remember grade school. And high school. Oh my gosh. All my academic years were spent sitting beside him, hoping he would notice me. God, that was pathetic."

"Well, no. Not really. It made you the person you are right now, didn't it?"

"Oh look! Your parents-in-law have arrived!" The blonde model pointed at the bottom of the grand staircase. True enough, Fugaku and Mikoto were there, glamorous enough to be a royal couple in the midst of Sakura's equally en grande ball.

Everything in the ballroom of the famous Haruno Hotel was shimmering, sparkling and a true proof of the wealth of the politically affluent family. The hotel chain that their family owns is just one of the many perks that the Uchiha and Harunos will be sharing come Sasuke and Sakura's marriage.

The Prime Minister and his wife approached Ino and Sakura, sincere merriment etched in Mikoto's gorgeous features. Somehow, 'angelic' wasn't the right term to describe her face. Majestic would be near perfection.

"Sakura-chan!" Immediately trapped in the silken arms of the older woman, Sakura returned the warm gesture. "It's been a while!"

"Yes, it's been a while, Mikoto-sama." She managed to bow, a gesture drilled into her by her parents and her four years of entrapment in the Academy. She noticed Ino bow down as well.

"Ah, ladies, you don't need to bow down." Mikoto giggled lightly. "Ah! Yamanaka-san! I've seen your Cover Girl issue on Lady Magazine. Does this mean you're settling down now?"

Ino chuckled. "Lady Mikoto, I don't know which was more sly, the paparazzi or you! Surely, that gig wasn't intended to mean anything at all. My mother was a fan of the magazine, and she pulled some strings to see my face sold at magazine stands for lovely matrons like yourself. I do hope you liked the issue, yes?"

"Of course! It's a refreshing change to see your youthful face in the issue. Although I really hoped the gossip was true." Mikoto even looked dejected and somewhat disappointed, which was instantly making the atmosphere gloomy. It just isn't allowed to let a person as kind and pure as Mikoto to feel upset.

Although God knows how much disappointment her sons had brought her.

"Oh! Lady Mikoto! What gossip are you talking about?"

She immediately lightened up. "That you and Nara Shikamaru are planning to tie the knot! Just like my Sasuke-chan and Sakura-chan! It would've made my year, honestly! To see you kids settle down and have your Happily-Ever-Afters." Mikoto sighed dreamily. Beside her, Fugaku switched from bored to alert. The mention of Sasuke's name reminded him of why they were at the ball in the first place.

"Sakura, have you seen Sasuke? I was under the impression that he should've been here, escorting you."

Sakura hid her disappointment. She knew telling Fugaku the truth will cause further rifts between her and Sasuke. But it isn't like he likes her enough as a normal person. The truth is, Sasuke dislikes her with a passion ever since they learned of their betrothal. It went beyond their initial academic competitiveness during elementary school. Somehow, it felt like Sakura was second to Itachi among Sasuke's Most Hated People List.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But I haven't seen him around. Maybe something came up that needed his attention."

And immediately after she spoke, the crowd suddenly buzzed with live energy and their attention shifted towards the bottom of the staircase where Fugaku and Mikoto's attendance was announced.

They scanned the crowd for a while, finding what was the commotion about until the mass of people in silk and suit parted to let a couple enter the room. It was then that Sakura noticed the infamous red hair and the air of confidence patented to belong only to Tojo Karin.

She was the first thing Sakura saw, but even then she knew in herself that Sasuke brought Karin as a date, when it was meant to be her position. It was her birthday party, but Sasuke didn't need any occasion to show off his dislike for her. It even played well for him that not only did he offended Sakura, but he could also prove to his meddlesome parents that he will not bend down to their wishes just because they saw him fit for the role.

No. They had years to show him that he was an asset to the Uchiha clan, but they gave all those years to Itachi. And now with the bastard gone, he wasn't going to be the second choice. He was going to live the life he deserved and wanted.

And Sakura was not a significant part of that life.

Sasuke bowed down to his parents, a mere show to keep up with the press. Karin offered a curtsy, probably because a bow would spill what little hold her silk clothe have on her mounds of flesh.

Sakura, dressed simply in her strapless autumn gown, whose only daring feature was the high slit, looked as if it weren't her party as compared to Karin's dress which flaunted her flat stomach and bountiful breasts. Sakura was dressed appropriately boring as to Karin's dress whose only purpose was to flaunt her assets.

She always thought she wouldn't sink to Karin's levels, but now that Sasuke's attentions were solely focused on Karin, she began to have doubts if her morals were even worth keeping. Karin had always Sasuke wrapped around her pinky finger. Maybe Sasuke wanted the daring ones.

And she thought being a mobile suit pilot was daring.

Karin bestowed her prized smile at the Uchiha couple before sparing her a pity glance. It was only then that she felt the gaze of the people around them and the low tones of chatter.

Suddenly, it wasn't about her insecurities anymore. Sasuke was supposed to be her escort. It was in the invitations. He was supposed to be her fiancé. But here he was flaunting off a different girl, someone who didn't even have a clean slate compared to her.

The embarrassment and humiliation crept up to her, cutting through her chest and stealing what was left of her dignity.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I was supposed to meet with Naruto." And before the onslaught of tears, she fled with her dignity in tatters.

Sasuke should've felt the warm feeling of achievement after seeing Sakura flee her own party, but somehow it was not the emotion spreading in his chest. No, the cold dread and painful stab in his chest beg to differ with his expectations.

As he turned to face his family parents again, he noted that the scowl and disappointment etched in Fugaku's usually stoic face. He has been long over the point of wanting to get his father's approval, but seeing him publicly showing his disappointment doubled the weight of regret in his chest.

"I won't even ask why you brought that trash here, Sasuke." Karin let out a horrified gasp, but Fugaku ignored it. "But know that I won't punish you for your idiotic actions tonight. No, I will leave that to you since you seem to be having fun digging your own grave."

Beside the Uchiha patriarch, Mikoto was smiling sadly. "Sasuke-chan, we only wanted what's best for you—"

"Oh, really? I find that hard to believe when all my life I wasn't noticed by Father and he started shoving me responsibilities just when Itachi ran off!" In his heat of rage, Sasuke didn't even register the hurt that flashed through Mikoto's face. This is the first time Sasuke had ever spoken to her using this hostile tone. "Do you think that was the best for me?"

"Sasuke." His father cut him off, using the tone he used as a Prime Minister giving out commands to his fellow Red Coats. And although Sasuke's actions always warranted his father's disappointments, he never used this tone to assert himself as his father. "Do not speak to your Mother in such a disrespectful tone."

"Fugaku, it's alright." When Mikoto turned to face Sasuke, her eyes were glistening with tears . And if Sakura's back walking away and his father's disappointed face cut through him, his mother's tears killed him.

"Sasuke-chan, go to Sakura. It's her birthday party. She's suffering more than you could ever know, but at the same time, she's doing her best for you." She faced Karin, who look bored in Sasuke's arm. "Tojo-san, I know you're feeling the same as Sasuke-chan, but Sakura-chan deserves more than this."

"It's not my fault Sasuke-kun chose me over her, Mikoto-san."

"I love Karin, Kaa-san." Sasuke asserted. But even to his ears, he didn't sound so in love with her anymore. Not with his parents looking like he had committed the greatest mistake of his life by bringing Karin to Sakura's birthday party.

"If you think you're in love with her, then fine. But you don't have to humiliate Sakura by bringing her here. That's just low," a voice sounded to his right. Uzumaki Naruto, a member of his team, stood there with his hands inside the pockets of his dark slacks. His normally bright face was clouded with negative emotions.

"Can't you see that this is a family talk, Uzumaki?"

"Not when you're acting like a spoiled asshole, Uchiha-taichou! I've had enough of you pretending you're in love with this bitch when you just wanted someone as damaged as you are to make yourself feel better!"

Onyx eyes widened, and in his arm he felt Karin stiffened. "You moron! I've only tolerated you because you were Sasuke-kun's friend! Don't talk to him like you know what he's experiencing! You have no idea what it's like to be him!"

"Of course, I don't! I'm not him, and he doesn't even tell us half the things that go through his head. How can we ever understand him and his decisions?"

"My decisions are none of your damn business, Naruto." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Your decisions are my business if it affects Sakura-chan! And it does! It's one thing to ruin yourself and it's another when you start bringing her down with you! Did you know that she always wanted to be a doctor? Huh? And that she joined the Academy instead of going to a University because she wanted you to acknowledge her!"

For the nth time that night, Sasuke was stumped. "What are you talking about?" He whispered, still disbelieving what Naruto said.

Before Naruto could even answer him, Sakura's father rounded up on them looking frantic. "Uchiha-sama! Good evening! By any chance, have you seen where Sakura went?"

"She mentioned finding Uzumaki-san here..." Fugaku trailed off, now alarmed that Sakura may have been missing. In her own party, at that. "Sasuke, Naruto. I want you two to find Haruno-san as soon as possible. The announcement cannot go on without her."

"There is no announcement going to be made, Father."

"When you stop being selfish, you can tell me what to do, Sasuke." Fugaku then steered Representative Haruno to calm him down most probably.

"I know you can do the right thing, Sasuke-chan." Mikoto smiled at him before she joined her husband.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm going to find her downstairs." He made a turn to go but stopped midway. "And if I find her first, I'm not letting her go."

"Do your best. I don't even want her."

Naruto snarled at him before running off towards the exit.

"It's not true, is it?" Karin spoke quietly.

"What?"

"What he said. That you stayed with me because you wanna feel better." She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her curvaceous body in an attempt to mellow him down.  
>"You love me."<p>

It's a statement, but at the same time there is a hint of a question behind it.

"I love you because we're much too alike. Because..."

"Because you cannot live without me?" Karin smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with hope.

* * *

><p>"Because I can live without you."<p>

By the time Naruto found her, she was stinking drunk with a glass of whiskey in her hands. Her body was slumped on the counter of the bar of the very same hotel where her party was held. It was past midnight and he had just received a message that they will be putting off whatever announcement they were going to make that night.

He made a show of sitting beside her while he fished his phone to send a message to her father that he had found her. "Never knew you were a fan of whiskey."

She snorted. "Never had any reason to try it before." She mumbled quietly.

He pocketed the phone before he surveyed her slumped form. Sakura was quite a strong girl. He knew that. And silently along the sidelines, he was waiting for her to reach her limit. It was evil, waiting for someone to break down from their armour of strength but if that's what it would take for Sakura to notice him, then he'd sell his soul to the demon and let his heart be consumed by the dark and evil intent.

He let out a chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Partly. Not just you. Me and you and Sasuke." He chuckled some more. "We are a matching trio. Maybe that's where our team dynamics is rooted in."

Downing the last of her whiskey, Sakura straightened up. "I'm not the same as you two."

"Oh you are, Sakura-chan. We're all waiting for one of us to notice us individually."

"I know you are an attention whore, Naruto, but seriously, what do you need our attention for?" Her green emerald eyes turned to him, and it was then he saw the brimming tears. Tears that she shed and more to shed if only she had the energy to.

"I have my reasons."

There was the jazz music being played that filled the atmosphere while Sakura's vision focused on the rows of liquor in front of her. All his life, he had never seen Sakura so broken. And it pains him, even if this moment with her was what he had been hoping for years.

"He didn't even want to be seen with me."

Naruto gazed at her beautiful face. So heartbreakingly beautiful and with her sadness, her face looked so tragic. He had never seen anything as beautiful and as heartbreaking as Haruno Sakura.

"He... he even chose a _slut_ over me!" She choked on a sob, feeling like her chest was going to tear open with every painful emotion she had kept inside. "A slut! A fucking slut over me. I'm not enough. Everything about me is not enough! Hair not red enough, body not hot enough! Does she have the academic degree that I have? Or does she have more behind her big red head!"

She was flailing her arms, with the glass still in her hand. Naruto reached out to pluck it away from her grip. Tucking her quivering form in his arms, he nuzzled her hair as she sobbed her heart out.

"Let's get you to your room."

Sakura clutched him tightly, like he was the proverbial log that keeps her afloat from the torrent of emotions trying to drown her. "Why couldn't it be you?" she whispered.

Naruto tightened his arms around her, holding her like he was losing her. He couldn't even tell her how much he wanted to be the one she will be marrying. How much he wanted to be the one comforting her whenever things got too tough for her. How much he wanted to tell her everything will be fine, because he will die changing everything for her until she found that happiness Sasuke had always denied her.

"Why does it have to be him, when it's always you who's there for me all the fucking time? Why do I have to punish myself with all this heartache?"

Naruto pulls away and cradles her tear-streaken face. "Funny, I ask myself the same questions."

With a determined gaze at her green eyes, he brushed away the tears from her cheeks before he claimed her lips with his.

For a moment, Sakura sobered up at the feel of Naruto's soft lips upon hers until the coldness in her body was replaced by every emotion Naruto was putting into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as she deepened the kiss, wanting more, taking more from him than she knows she deserves.

For the first time in her life, she feels she's enough.

* * *

><p>He will be lying if he said he doesn't remember how they ended up on her bed, making love. No, scratch that. It was not making love. Fucking, more like. An act made by two persons on the verge of breaking, of wanting to express their passions and their heartaches.<p>

But if that was what it took to calm her down, to bring her happiness for a little while, he will gladly give himself to her over and over.

It was still dark outside. Sakura's back was facing him, her silent breathing like a blanket of relief to him. He traced the fragile line of her spine. Now that she's here, now that they had reached another height in their friendship, he wasn't going to let her go.

Trapping her sleeping body underneath his, he wrapped his arms around her, slightly nuzzling the place where her neck meets her shoulders. "I love you. I'm going to fight for you now." He murmured silently, pressing soft kisses in her creamy skin.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't sleep that night. Between finding Sakura and the conversation he had with his parents and Naruto, he felt like he didn't deserve a shut-eye. Heck, he didn't deserve half the things he has now, and somehow he understands why Naruto called him a spoiled asshole.<p>

He spent the entire night wondering if all his decisions were mistakes. There were some things triggered by his Father's disapproval that made him the respected Red Coat Team Leader that he is right now. And he knows that no matter how many chances to change the past he is given, he wouldn't trade getting into the Academy and graduating with honors and vengeance. If everything in his life is in chaos, at least he had his career intact.

And after what Naruto told him about Sakura choosing to attend the Academy instead of going into University, a slight pang of regret scrapes at his chest. Maybe she didn't deserve what he did tonight. But she didn't deserve to be with him when all he ever does in life are repercussions of his teenage angst against his father.

The Sasuke he is right now is a flawed character, with no hopes in sight. Maybe he had, when she was still there. But not after Karin.

Karin.

Even that fucked up relationship he had with Karin was destroyed tonight. After telling her why he really chose to be with her, her fantasies about them shattered. Why else would he pick her? He wouldn't go around choosing someone who could change her mind about him anytime of the day as his partner.

No, he's smarter than that. His father is enough. He wouldn't want another person to judge him whether his decisions were wrong, or if he was a better person. He didn't need another person to prove himself to when there was the possibility that she will just leave him someday.

That's why he chose to be with Karin. Karin was equally damaged as he was. She was never the favoured daughter of Representative Tojo. The reason why she dressed so provocatively, and why she kept making scandals. She just wanted her father to care enough about her.

But he knew Karin was doing a lot worse than he is. She could have gone back to her Father's arms, but after her rebellious phase, the thrill of doing something outrageous became the path of her life. She just wanted to wreak havoc on the lives of people who had better things in life. And Sakura was one of them.

Being with him because she claimed to love him was just one of her reasons. Deep inside, he knew she was envious of Sakura. For God's sake, she dyed her naturally black hair flaming red just to have something better than Sakura!

Sakura.

The vision of her walking away from him last night affected him. Maybe not by much, but the fact that he had been thinking that he had gone overboard means it was enough to tick him off.

Sakura had always been with him. All throughout his life, Sakura was groomed to be his bride. Although he wasn't the heir apparent, Sasuke was still expected to continue on the legacy of being an Uchiha. Being affiliated by blood with the Harunos was his Mother's wish. Mikoto was close friends with Sakura's deceased mother. Haruno Ohana was of common birth. She died at childbirth and wanted her daughter to be taken care of, be accepted into society. Something that was denied to her by the elite class.

_She's suffering more than you could ever know, but at the same time, she's doing her best for you._

Sasuke banged his head at the wall he was leaning at. He really deserved to be called a spoiled asshole.

In his peripheral vision, he noticed a person coming out of Sakura's room. It was a bargain, but he figured he had to apologize to Sakura first thing in the morning. What he didn't expect was finding Naruto buttoning down the top buttons of his dress shirt while leaving Sakura's suite.

He didn't have to be a genius to figure out what had transpired last night. He knows he didn't have the right to be angry, but the idea that Naruto and Sakura slept together ignited something primal inside him.

Maybe it was the tweaked genes, because there is no way in hell he is going to name that emotion jealousy.

With a glare, he stalked off into the unknowing Naruto and delivered a solid hit onto his jaw. Naruto could only thank his improved defences as a genetically-engineered human being as he managed to stay upright after the blow Sasuke inflicted. "What the fuck, man?"

"What the fuck? I should be asking you the same question! You slept with my fiancée!"

"You weren't even claiming her to be yours last night! In fact, I can remember you saying you didn't even want her!"

Logic be damned, his anger rised tenfold with Naruto's statement. "Do. Not. Touch. Her. Again."

"Or what? You're going to hit me again, Taichou? Guess what? I. DON'T. FUCKING. CARE!"

This time, the animal inside Sasuke was freed from its confines. The series of hits he gave out was meant to kill Naruto.

"She's mine! She's the only thing I have left!"

"Stop being selfish! Do you even know if she wanted you back?"

Naruto tried to defend himself, but Sasuke was on a rampage. It wasn't the first time they tried killing each other, but the intent in Sasuke's eyes to fight him, to actually deliver a fatal blow on him because of Sakura surprised him.

Sasuke paused in his attacks and let out a pained groan. Naruto knew it was the closest thing to a cry for Sasuke. "I fucked up."

"Yeah you did, man." Holding his bloodied cheek, he tried to stand up. Bloody hell, Sasuke was even more frightening in hand-to-hand combat than in mobile suit offense!

"But that doesn't mean you could go around sleeping with my fiancée!"

"Sasuke, stop being an asshole. You were being a douche to her!"

"That doesn't give you the right to sleep with her! She's still my fiancée! I'm still bound to her as she is bound to me."

"You don't deserve her with a mindset like that!"

"I don't deserve her. Period. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on her! Not now when – "

The loud ringing sound of a cellphone cut whatever Sasuke was saying. Sasuke pulled out his phone, glaring at Naruto. "Uchiha. Speak."

After a few moments, Sasuke slid the phone into his pockets before walking into Sakura's suite. "We're needed in the frontlines at exactly 0700. I'll see you then, Uzumaki."

"I told you I was going to fight for her. But it seems you have better combat skills than I have, so I hope I won't be making the wrong decision of entrusting her to you."

Sasuke paused, before smirking. "You're not entrusting someone who has never been yours."

"Arrogant asshole." With that, Naruto left with a bloody cheek, a bruised ego, and a broken heart.

Sasuke let himself inside the pad, and let out a sigh of relief when he found everything in their right place. No strewn garments around.

He easily located her, sleeping quite soundly with puffy eyes. She's not going to like that when she wakes up later.

He glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 04.37. Too early to wake yet. He settled at the love seat at the corner of her room, resting his eyes at her sleeping form. He could only hope that she'll allow him to at least explain himself.

* * *

><p>She awoke at the light shove at her shoulder. Her head was pounding and ringing with curses that will put a sailor to shame. She realized she was saying those words out loud when she heard an amused chuckle from somewhere in her bed. Sharply, she turned to the direction of the manly voice only to find herself face-to-face with Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

The first thing that came to her mind was, _Is this a dream? Fuck, I don't wnna wake up. Look at that smirk. My poor heart is melting._ But then the annoying hammer in her head wouldn't stop pounding, so she surmised this may not be a dream, after all.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice cracked midway but the soft way she asked it gave Sasuke a warm sensation that inspired him. _This is what I'm missing out in my life._

"We have a mission at 1200." Sasuke replied. He made a move to get up but he realized she managed to clamp him down by the shoulder.

"Did we sleep together last night?" She asked with an alarming calmness in her voice.

His face immediately darkened, prying off her soft hands away as he got up. "No. You did that with the dobe."

"Eh? How?"

"How should I know? And frankly, I don't even want to know." Running a hand through his hair, he glared at her. "And you're not allowed to speak to him again. Ever."

Emerald eyes widened. "What the fuck? Sasuke! That is so irrational! Besides, I should be the one decreeing things here! You were dating someone else while you were engaged to me! Hell, you brought your _whore_ over at _my _party!"

Sasuke flinched at the accusation. "I fucked up."

"Yes, you did! ARG! What is wrong with you? What is wrong with me? I should be outraged seeing you here. Wait. Actually, I am. What the fuck are you doing here in my room? Isn't Karin enough? I thought you were _destined_ to be together! Oh wait. It isn't about destiny anymore. The mere fact that _I_ am the other choice constitutes Karin's landslide victory!

I mean, who am I really? Just someone who finished the Academy with a GWA lower than yours by 0.03. Still lower. Still not enough! I am never enough for you, Sasuke! I'm sick and tired of working hard for things to get you and my stupid father to acknowledge me! But that isn't going to happen soon, is it?" She chuckled darkly.

It occurred to him then, how much he and Sakura are so alike. Striving for the recognition of people they deemed important to them and always thinking they have fallen short.

"I'm not going to explain myself when you clearly aren't in the right mind."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm never in the right mind! You never talk to me, Sasuke! Except on missions." Sakura paused, as a realization set in. "Fuck, we have a mission!"

"Yes. At 1200. The dobe got a new team today, I was told. We were supposed to head out with him, but he requested he get a new team. They are scouting the field now, as we speak."

"Naruto got promoted?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Sasuke only nodded, before he left her room. He came by ten minutes later with a tray and a semblance of what could be breakfast. "Eat up. I'll see you later at the Prep Room."

* * *

><p>Later, that day came with an unexpected news.<p>

* * *

><p>"He was all I had left."<p>

Her statement sounded through his consciousness like a record from the past, only her broken voice dripping with brokenness hit him ten times more than the pain he inflicted upon Naruto just this morning.

_She's the only thing I have left!_

Sasuke closed his eyes, as if that would tune out her sobs. Every hiccup and every quiver she lets out kills him with guilt. Naruto wouldn't have died had he not volunteered himself. He wouldn't have volunteered himself if things weren't horrible between the three of them. It wouldn't have been horrible if he weren't as selfish as he is.

And it always goes back to Naruto and his pesky moments of wonder.

Sasuke is really an asshole.

He banged his head at the plastic bench he was seating on. He knew it isn't enough, but the pain it brings was like a balm to the even greater pain he feels in his chest.

Across him, Sakura was slumped beside a wall, a weeping mess of tragic beauty. Suddenly, she stood up and started to his direction.

There was no prelude for the reverberating sound of the slap she gave Sasuke. He was surprised, but he didn't feel angry about her unwarranted action.

"This is your entire fault! You stole him away from me! You knew I was happy with him! I found happiness with him, and you... you always suck everything happy about people! You always have to ruin everyone's lives!" She let out a heart wrenching sob.

She was a mess. Her hair was drenched with sweat, her body-tight uniform zipped open until her navel, her thin undershirt was the only thing keeping her decent. Her appearance is now a reflection of her emotional state.

She brushed away her tears before slapping Sasuke again. "You killed the only man who will accept me in this whole universe! There is no one else who could've accepted me for all my flaws and for everything that I am than Naruto, and you sent him off to die!

"You always think about yourself first! Always! Bringing that slut with you last night, disappointing your parents. Sasuke, not all of us feeds off of misery!" She whispers the last part, but he heard her. Heard her almost as loud if she had shouted it at him.

He only glared at her. He knows she was hurting for losing who she believed to be the only man worthy of her. And he knows he's not deserving of her, but he knows now how he wants to change for the better. For her.

And he may have been selfish, but he owed it up to Naruto and his last promise to him.

"I'm tired of being along the sidelines, Sasuke." She leaned against him, her hands gripping his uniform while her tears run down. "I'm so tired of waiting for you to notice me."

There was something in her voice that snaps at him, feeling as if he was losing her as well. Fear gripped him as he acted out of pure instinct. He just lost Naruto. He may not show it, but the idiot was a significant part of his life. And he isn't going to lose another person in his life today.

Not if he can help it.

He gripped the back of her head and crushed his lips upon hers, giving everything he could give that he cannot put into words. He bit and licked, asking for her submission. Asking for her to open up to him. For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke was begging for Haruno Sakura.

She cupped his cheek as her other arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer. There was the awkward fumbling with skintight clothes but after an eternity and a moment, she could only register in her muddled mind that Sasuke's tongue was doing wonders in her left breast, caressing the other one as if in silent worship of her.

By the time they were completely naked, she was already on the verge of breaking into millions of pieces. He spread open her thighs and she thinks to herself, it was not this way last night. Last night was full of gloom and misery and broken hearts. Today may have warranted a more sombre atmosphere, but the way Sasuke touched her as if he was losing her and he was madly holding onto what little connection they have pushes every emotion she has for him in the open.

He enters her swiftly, with urge and need to be one with her. She almost comes at his intrusion, gripping the sheets around her to anchor her from the torrent of sensation, of pleasure and forgiveness and finding one another in the middle of a deluge.

She should be feeling dirty. Giving herself to her fiancé's bestfriend just the night before, and now finding redemption in the arms of said fiancé. It isn't helping her guilt when Sasuke, for the first time ever, feels as if he was making up for all the bad things he had done to her.

Their love making was like a plea, a prayer for her to forgive him and an acceptance from him. He was trying to let her in, with the language of his caresses and soft kisses and murmured soft apologies.

They came with the strength of a wave in the middle of a storm, crashing onto the shore. She came first, her back lifting both of them off the cold floor. For an eternity, she could only feel softness and warmth and pleasure everywhere. It was as if her soul went out of her body for a while, escaping the tainted reality they were in.

Sasuke groaned her name, laced thick with emotions that overwhelmed her, flooding her with a sensation that could rival her orgasm. As he slumped his body on top of hers, she runs her finger through his hair, feeling like all she wanted to do was stay there in the nest of their tangled limbs and cover herself with his musky scent.

She knows deep inside her soul, something shifted between them, setting them aligned and somehow, everything feels like it has fallen into its proper place.

_Fin_

**Author's Note: Why this story for Ignite? Because I remembered my wonderful Gundam SEED fangirling days, and I remember DESTINY had an opening song named **_**Ignite.**_


End file.
